I Heart You
by onedaypigswillfly
Summary: Set immediately after the season 1 finale, Piper and Alex have a lot of time left together at Litchfield, so they decide to make the most of it. Piper/Alex
1. Chapter 1

_A/N This is the beginning of my first fanfiction so I'm really sorry if it's terrible but I just felt like getting some of my emotions down. I hope you enjoy reading it_  
_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters **_

"Fuck," Piper thought as she looked down. Lying spread out on the snow and covered in blood was Doggett's limp body. Piper had battered her face so badly it was almost unrecognisable, huge bruises covered the other woman's swollen face and almost all of her front teeth had been knocked out during the beating. Piper laughed maniacally as she remembered what Doggett had said about wanting new teeth. "If you're not dead, you can thank me later," she murmured.

It hit her at that moment. Doggett could be dead for all she knew, and she, Piper Chapman could be responsible. She would have years added to her sentence, be sent back to SHU for a much longer time, and she would never get out of Litchfield. She started to sob uncontrollably as her cries wracked her small frame.

"Piper, what the fuck did you do?" She looked up and there was Alex, standing a couple of feet away from her. She was in front of the prison floodlights and from where Piper was, the light seemed to be radiating from her body and just like a celestial being, Alex Vause was stunning.

Piper opened her mouth to reply but the words wouldn't come out, "She came at me with a cross and Healy did nothing and I thought I was gonna die and I…I…"

Alex nodded. That was all she needed. "Jesus, Pipes we need to get you out of here before anyone finds Doggett."

"I…I thought you hated me, you told me to get out. I chose Larry but I didn't mean to hurt you, but you're the only one I can talk to, I needed…I need you." Piper responded, her voice wavering as tears threatened to fill her eyes once more.

Alex was silent for a long time. She stared into the night, thinking hard. Eventually she shook her head and blinked, "I know what I said, and I'm not sorry I said it, but here I am once again, helping your sorry ass out, cos I'm a fucking idiot and apparently that's what I do. I guess it was kinda inevitable." Alex stepped in closer and lightly placed her hand on the small of Piper's back and from there she gently guided the other woman back towards the chapel.

Piper immediately stiffened at her touch. Her breathing hitched, the way it always used to when Alex was in close proximity. She had that effect on her, her heart beat raced, and she was extremely aware of Alex's every move. She sighed, she would be in SHU shortly, Healy would see to that. Her word against his, there would be nothing she could do.

"Hey, Alex," she said softly.

"Yeah?"

Piper looked up into the raven haired beauty's eyes, "I heart you."

Alex pushed Piper more firmly now, making her walk faster all the while saying nothing. As both women approached the threshold of the building leaving the mangled Christmas Angel behind, Alex halted briefly and whispered back, "I heart you too, Pipes."

_ A/N Might continue if you guys want me too so please review_


	2. Chapter 2: A Merry Go Round Called Piper

The sudden warmth hit them like a slap in the face, such a sharp contrast from the biting cold outside. Piper heard the sound of footsteps around the corner, soon whoever it was would see them. She couldn't breathe. What if it was Healy coming to make sure she was dead? What if it was one of Doggett's bible thumping sycophants?

Those questions terrified Piper, she knew she wouldn't be able to look at Healy, and she couldn't fight anyone else in her current state. Still, she balled her hands into fists. She let out a loud gasp as pain flooded up her arms, she looked down at her knuckles and saw they were swollen and were now various shades of purple. She thought to herself this was what she got for going past the point of self-defence, this was her price to pay.

Alex heard her sudden intake of breath and her eyes immediately fell to Piper's loosely clenched fists. She reached out and took hold of Piper's wrists and brought them up closer to her face for inspection, "damn, Pipes you need to have those looked at, I'll see if I can get someone to find you some cloth or something." Piper nodded, took a step back and Alex released her grip.

The footsteps were getting closer and Piper held her breath, hoping desperately that it wouldn't be a CO, especially not Healy. Then Nicky's head popped round the corner. Her eyes first found Alex but then came to rest on Piper. Nicky arched her eyebrow at the sight of them both. "So, back for another go on Chapman's fucked up merry go round, Vause? I thought you were done with this bitch."

"Nicky I…" started Alex.

"Save it Vause, you and I had a good time, and you're fucking great at sex but I'm not getting involved in your relationship. She chose her fiancé over you Vause, and don't you forget it. Chapman's all kinds of crazy." Nicky's voice was unwavering but both Alex and Piper could see a flash of hurt behind her eyes. She couldn't believe Alex was going for round three when she could have been with her. She wanted what Piper and Alex had, a lasting love that would stand the test of time. However she knew that Alex's heart would always be taken by Piper, as annoying as that woman was, that only left room for Nicky and Alex to be friends. She continued down the corridor and looking directly into Alex's eyes said, "remember, straight girls will always fuck you up, don't forget it." Then she walked away without a backward glance.

Piper stood still, her mouth dropped open in shock. Alex and Nicky had been fucking each other? Her Alex. Inwardly she berated herself, she had no more right to her than anyone did, she'd chosen Larry, Alex was pissed and justifiably so. So why did knowing that Alex had sought comfort in someone other than herself hurt so much?

Alex just said, "Keep going". She pushed Piper forward and they walked back to The Ghetto in silence. She accompanied her to her bunk and turned to leave. Just as she was leaving Piper spoke out, her words mixing up in their hurry to leave her mouth, "I'm sorry Alex for everything, please forgive me, I know I don't have a right to tell you anything anymore but I understand that, I'm selfish, manipulative and I messed things up with us again." Piper began to cry and Alex always hated it when she did, Alex crossed the small distance between them rapidly and in no time at all had her arms wrapped tightly around Piper, but she was careful not to touch her injured fists. Piper sobbed into Alex's shoulder the tension slowly left her body. She liked the way the smaller girl fit into her arms, it felt natural. She kissed the top of Piper's head and said, "Pipes, I gotta get back to my bunk before Healy puts me on bathroom duty, will you be ok here?" Piper mutely nodded her eyes still red from her tears and unwillingly Alex let go and returned to her block.

As soon as she left, Piper felt exposed and vulnerable, like she was missing an essential part of herself.

Healy had started checking that all inmates were present. He progressed through the cubes in a predatory manner, seeking someone to upset, someone to humiliate. He stopped at Piper's cubicle having noticed the remnants of her tears. "What's wrong Chapman? Has your girlfriend realised you're a sack of shit and left you all on your own?" Did she find a better piece of ass? It wouldn't be hard". Piper kept her eyes lowered as rage built up inside her but she would get bored if she gave him no reaction. He knew she'd been outside with Doggett, why wasn't he saying anything? What was stopping him? After what seemed like hours, he sneered at her and gazed hungrily at her face but left and went to check the next cube.

She finally looked up and saw him a couple of feet away having a whispered conversation with Bennett. Bennett took a step backwards, and stood with his arms behind his back. Healy with a vicious gleam in his eye suddenly bellowed, "inmates, it seems we have a problem, inmate Doggett has been found lying unconscious and bloody outside, when we find out who was responsible for this reprehensible deed, we shall punish them accordingly." Piper felt a knot tying in her stomach, twisting and writhing. Her eyes were wide in terror. When Healy finished speaking, his eyes met Piper's and he gave her an unmistakable smirk.

_A/N Thanks for reading, please review if you would like me to continue_


	3. Chapter 3: Ladies, It's SHU Time

It turned out the reason Healy had failed to mention Piper's brief excursion outside was not out of the goodness of his heart, of course it wasn't. No, Healy simply wanted an audience, and that was what he had. He now held all the women's undivided attention. Poussey was trying her best to look disinterested, her arms crossed in front of her chest, but it was obvious from her unusual silence that she was nervous, all the inmates were.

"Chapman, get up here now!" Healy's voice boomed across the room. Piper stared at him fearfully. This was it, she was off to SHU. She hurried from her cube and tentatively approached him. "Where were you this evening?" He asked.

"I was at the nativity play sir, just like everyone else. I was there all evening."

"Liar! Tell me the truth!" He was red in the face and his eyes blazed with rage, "I know you were there!"

"Actually Piper was with me all evening, we were…you know how should I put it… Studying" Alex suddenly appeared at Piper's side. She wrapped her arm around Piper's waist and pulled her closer towards her. It was a bold move but it did what Alex intended it to do. It gave credence to her alibi. Upon hearing Alex's statement all the girls whispered nervously among themselves. Healy's face, by now a shade of puce seemed to have swelled to almost double its original size. "You lesbians are fucking disgusting, I could put you in SHU for that Vause, intimate female contact is not permitted."

"I said we were studying, that's all I said you have no proof I wasn't doing anything other than…studying and you sure as hell can't send me to SHU for that," Alex replied with a smug smile. She had him.

Then Leanne piped up, "S…sir I think Chapman did it to Pennsatucky". Piper, Alex and Healy's head's whipped round to stare at the small blonde. Alex and Piper looked at each other in horror, to them, it was Piper's damnation. However to Healy it was a lifeline, his way to scrounge back some of his lost dignity. He took the opportunity gleefully.

"Right that's it Chapman, your ass is getting locked up for a long time. Bennett, please escort Chapman to SHU right away."

Piper protested, "You can't do that, Leanne has no evidence, she's just saying that out of loyalty to Pennsatucky!"

"Are you trying to tell me what to do Chapman? I can do whatever the fuck I want. Got it?"

"Yes sir…" Piper looked down at the floor, she wouldn't give Healy the satisfaction of seeing her eyes tear up once more. Healy nodded at Bennett who proceeded to manipulate Piper's arms behind her back and push her in front of him. He didn't mention her split knuckles but shielded the sight from Healy with his own body. Piper was immensely grateful, if Healy saw them, he'd have concrete evidence against her and Piper could be sent to Maximum. She was almost at the door but she twisted her torso round so she could take one last look at Alex. Piper saw her own terror mirrored on Alex's face, it scared her, Alex was the calm one, she knew always knew what to do. She tried to give her an encouraging nod, she would be fine, of course she would. The look in Alex's eyes was focused on something in the distance, she was deep in thought. Then she blinked twice, shook her head and smiled at Piper. Piper gave a half smile, half grimace in return and then she was gone.

Alex watched her until she lost sight of her. She then strode over to Leanne. She had unfinished business with her. The sight of Alex storming over to her caused Leanne to back up until her back hit the wall. Alex was much taller than her and placed her hands on either side of Leanne's shoulders. She leant down so her face was extremely close to the other woman's, "Do you realise what you've done?" She was furious, "If you hurt Piper in any way ever again, don't think I won't fuck you and your Bible banging friends up." As she said that, she slammed her palms into the wall just a couple of centimeters wide of Leanne's face. The woman flinched and shut her eyes tight. "You got that Taylor?" Alex saw her nod and it pleased her. "Now don't forget it." Alex pivoted and swiftly walked away, leaving the terrified woman behind.

She had to be harsh on Leanne, thought Alex as she made her way back to her cube. It was the only way. She knew Leanne had to say something to Healy or Doggett would want to know why she hadn't, and that conversation would most likely be worse than what she'd just received. Still, Leanne seemed more reasonable than Doggett, less of an unquestioning religious nutjob and she felt a little bad for coming across so strongly. No, it was necessary, in prison you can't show any weakness or you'll be torn apart. Piper was in SHU now, and all that mattered was to protect her at all costs. Piper was all that mattered.

Piper had been locked in her cell for around twelve hours. When tray of food was slid through the slot in the door, she made sure that she ate everything that was given to her, she didn't know when her next meal would be. She made a face, the bread was mouldy. Again. However, after picking the worst of it off, she took a deep breath and forced it down her throat. She had somehow ended up in the same cell as before and she made her way to the small grill where she'd heard someone speaking. "Hello? Anyone there?" She asked. Silence greeted her call. She was alone. She sat on her bunk, huddled with her knees up close to her chest and thought of one thing. Alex. She missed her already, she missed the feel of her strong arms wrapped around her, she missed her low, husky voice and the way it sounded when Alex called her by her name. Most of all she missed Alex's company.

On all sides she heard loud crying and yelling. She tried to block it out but it was impossible, the noise was like standing in front of a huge crested wave about to break, it was impossible to escape from it. More hours passed, and she lost track of times, the constant bright lights made it hard to track time and even harder to sleep. She didn't know how long she'd be in SHU for, but she assumed it would be a long time. Healy would make sure of it. A year ago she'd been cooking a turkey and preparing the stuffing for Larry and Cal. Her brother always stayed with them for a couple of days around this time. She wondered what her previous, pre-Litchfield self would have made of her current situation. She could almost laugh, she was in SHU, with no Larry and no Alex. "Merry fucking Christmas, Piper," she muttered.

_A/N: Please continue reviewing!_


End file.
